


Captain's order

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex, Sci-fi porn, encounter in bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Sci-fi PWP - Though Rosinante serves as a multipurpose android on the Heart Doctors spaceship, being the misanthropic captain's fuck toy was not one of his programmed roles.





	Captain's order

 

 

After clearing out the kitchen ventilation system, Rosinante goes straight to his bathroom to wash out the oily soot, dust, and mink tribe fur (mostly Bepo's) that's all over his face and hair. The rest of his body remains clean thanks to his coveralls.

He unzips his uniform, steps into the clear shower cubicle, and turns the knob. A spray of cool water from the rain shower head above immediately soaks his matted hair.

He's in the middle of shampooing when someone opens the bathroom door. Hair still frothy, Rosinante turns around.

It's Captain Law, leaning against the door frame.

"Don't mind me. Just continue what you're doing," he says casually while crossing his arms. His voice is a bit muffled due to the shower partition. There's a small smile on his face, but Rosinante can't quite identify the emotion behind it. For all he knows, a smile could signify happiness, mockery, hysteria, or deceit, to name a few. No matter how advanced their artificial intelligence, androids like him always have problems deciphering human expressions. 

Rosinante catches the captain's eyes flicking down to his genitals. It's natural for the eyes to be attracted to parts that are usually covered, and though the android is incapable of feeling embarrassed, he deems it decent to turn his back to Law. He expedites washing his hair in order to look presentable as soon as possible so as to ask the captain what he would like Rosinante to do. It's probable that Law's being polite and waiting for him to tidy up before assigning his next task.

The android rinses the last suds away and turns off the water. He slicks his golden locks back, squeezing water out from hairline to nape. Abruptly, the partition door opens and before Rosinante can turn around, a shorter and very naked figure presses itself against his back, two arms encircling his broad torso.

"Sir?" Rosinante utters as he looks down himself. His own arms are suspended in the air because he doesn't know what he has to do. There's no scenario like this recorded in any of his databases.

While tan hands wander the expanse of his drenched skin, the captain's nose and lips nuzzle where the top of Rosinante's shoulder blades meet.

"Your muscles are to die for," he drawls against the spot.

Rosinante still fails to comprehend Law's intent. He's aware that he has prominent artificial muscles. They're necessary features for multifunction models like him because sometimes they need to carry heavy cargo around. 

"Sir, what would you like me to-"

"I want you to fuck me," Law cuts in, warm breath coming into contact with the sensors beneath Rosinante's skin.

Pausing for several seconds, Rosinante processes the words. He understands their meaning, but they don't match any of the imperative sentences that he's programmed to respond to. "Fuck" is a command normally used with love slave models.

"That is out of my scope of work."

"That's an order," the captain says in an imperative tone. 

Since the order does not endanger other crew members, damage the ship, nor threaten the fleet's mission, it is thus considered a reasonable one that the android is obliged to carry out.

"Very well, sir," he replies, courteous as ever. Technically, he  _is_ able toprovide physical pleasure. His body can mimic the locomotion of a male during copulation with the pieces of information stored in his AI brain, though Rosinante wasn't supposed to ever employ this knowledge. He just needs to realize what the humans are doing if he ever stumbled upon a pair mid-coitus.

That said, the lack of a determined protocol leaves Rosinante undecided about how to initiate the act. Fortunately, Law rounds the android so now they're facing each other and takes matters into his hands. As Rosinante studies the smaller male's enigmatic smirk, Law's palms drift up his barrel chest, past the collarbones, and over the sloping shoulders. Then he twines his arms around Rosinante's neck to reel in his head. Warm lips squash against synthetic ones, which remain closed while the human leisurely kisses them. The latter doesn't prompt Rosinante to reciprocate, so he merely stays stationery and lets the captain abuse his lips.

Law moves closer, plastering their fronts together to frot his swelling dick against Rosinante's thigh. The one-sided kissing is soon joined by soft groans as Law's breathing intensifies.

The captain pulls away and leads his subordinate out of the shower cubicle. He picks up his own discarded coveralls to forage it for something - a bottle of lubricant. He squeezes out and slathers the contents on his palm before seizing Rosinante's flaccid penis.

"Get nice and hard for me, won't you?"

The android complies, letting Law feel him up as the agents in his cock congeal into solid gel. Once he's fully erect, Law turns around to bend over the countertop and prop himself on his forearms, legs locked straight in an upside down V.

"Fuck me fast and rough," he urges, voice dripping with desire.

Rosinante grasps Law's ass cheeks, parting them with his thumbs. He cautiously inserts his glans in. After the thickest part of his penis successfully enters Law's orifice, Rosinante plows the rest of his shaft into the willing body and commences a rattling rhythm as instructed.

He emulates the humping as seen in some documentaries in one of his rarely accessed data archives. The sound of their skins smacking -  _pap, pap, pap -_ resonates loud and clear in the small room. Resting the side of his face on a folded arm, Law gasps and moans deliriously.

"Harder!"

Accordingly, Rosinante delivers these stabbing thrusts that make Law howl with zest. Gone is any shred of his earlier austere persona.

When Law is finally driven over the brink, Rosinante feels the very second when the other's legs fail. The sudden increased weight has him tightening his hold around the captain's hips to help keep his lower half up. He hears globules of seminal secretion hitting the tiles as Law's fingers scrabble at the countertop. 

As his captain goes through the famed loss of bodily control following sexual gratification, Rosinante watches the process with a neutral expression, silently filing away the extreme reaction in his internal memory. He decelerates his hips to put less stress on the other's tender prostate. 

One of Law's hands reaches behind to clutch the meat of Rosinante's buttock, securing the erection inside himself. Through his penile sensors, the android feels Law's sphincters exert a couple last weaker contractions. His eyes flit as if he's still fading in and out of the last waves of orgasm.

The hand eventually drops from Rosinante's derriere. He detaches his hips from the captain and lets the compacted gel inside his shaft liquidize.

"Take me to bed," Law demands in a somnolent manner from his immodest position.

"Would you like me to clean you up first?"

After a few lethargic blinks, Law concedes.

"Make it quick."

With one hand supporting the other's abdomen, Rosinante plucks some tissues from the holder and wipes the coagulating semen from Law's slit, not forgetting to wipe the drying lubricant off his own cock as well.

Law makes no move to stand on his own, so the android hefts him up bridal style and carries him to bed. For all the lack of affectionate gestures throughout their session, Law genuinely surprises Rosinante by pulling him down to lay beside him.

"Stay with me until morning."

Rosinante gazes back, face devoid of any sentiment.

"May I ask why you preferred not to approach another crew member who could offer more emotional involvement?"

"You do exactly what you're told. Nothing more, nothing less. You won't request an extra raise or time-off, so there's no risk of kiss and tell threats. I'm sick and tired of workplace drama. I just want to get laid without people asking for perks."

The captain's eyes are already half eclipsed by droopy lids.

"Now shut up and let me sleep," he whispers just before surrendering to slumber.

 

"...Yes, sir."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was partly inspired by Walter from Alien: Covenant. The movie sparked an idea and it sort of just grew into this.


End file.
